Eli-Clare-Fitz Love Triangle
The love triangle between Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, and Mark Fitzgerald developed during the tenth season. Clare was in the center of the love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 10 In All Falls Down (1), Clare is incredibly distressed about getting caught for setting of the stink bomb, so Eli lies to Principal Simpson for her (much to her shock), saying Fitz set it off. After Eli's exam, he attempts to kiss Clare in the hallway but she stops him and asks if they are in a relationship. Before he can answer, Fitz confronts Eli about Simpson questioning him about the stink bomb. Fitz puts him in a headlock, only letting go when he notices a teacher watching them. Eli contemplates getting back at him, but Clare, worried, distracts him. After Clare tells Eli that she's going to the dance with Fitz so that he would leave Eli alone, Eli is upset, but seems to go along with the idea after she persuades him not to fight it. After she leaves, Eli confronts Fitz and tries to threaten him if he hurts her. Fitz makes a joke about sleeping with her, enraging him. Later, while Clare, Alli, and Jenna are getting ready at her house, Eli arrives and tries to convince Clare to put ipecac in Fitz's drink during the dance, which would induce vomiting and make him sick. She refuses, saying it wouldn't stop the violence, which upsets him. In All Falls Down (2), Clare finds Fitz with a corsage near his locker. She asks him if he had brought it for her, and he replies that it was his mother who suggested he bring one. Their conversation quickly moves to the on-going feud that is happening between Fitz and Eli, and she asks him if he would be willing to end the feud should Eli apologize. Fitz decides he would, but only if that condition is met. At the dance, Clare gets them to talk to each other and, much to her relief, succeeds in convincing Eli to apologize. Eli then proposes a toast, but Clare gets suspicious and asks Eli and Fitz to switch cups. Fitz takes a drink and starts vomiting violently. Eli finds this extremely funny, but Clare is furious with him and tells him that whatever happens next, he deserves it. After Clare finds Fitz and attempts to apologize for Eli's actions, she realizes Fitz has a knife in his possession. She runs to Adam, informing him of the situation and telling him to tell Principal Simpson and find Eli. The school is put on lockdown and Mr. Simpson calls the police, who are on their way. Clare finally finds Eli in the hallway and warns him that Fitz has a knife, but Eli refuses to leave, saying he won't allow Fitz to scare him. Fitz appears, holding the knife, and Eli pushes Clare to the side telling her to stay away from him. Fitz then backs Eli up into a corner and Eli begs him not to do it, but Fitz's replies, "Someone has to shut you up." He jerks the knife forward, making Clare cry out in terror, but has actually stabbed the wall next to Eli. Clare runs to Eli who had sunk to his knees, paralyzed with fear. The cops arrive and arrest Fitz. In Jesus, Etc. (1),Clare and Eli run into Fitz. Then later Fitz approaches Clare while she is on her laptop outside on the picnic benches. Fitz said to Clare that he's sorry and when he was in jail god found him. He quickly runs when Eli's hearse drives up. She then tells him that she talked to Fitz. Eli shouts that Clare should stay away from Fitz because it is dangerous. Then at The Dot Clare and Adam are talking and they notice Fitz is working at The dot. Then later Adam Torres is seen leaving The dot when Clare walks up to Fitz and asks why he needed to talk to her and that he should keep a distance from her and Eli. Then Fitz says that he said he was messed up before he went to jail. That God showed him the way. Eli then drives up to The Dot to see them talking. He angrily walks up breaks the conversation and shoves Fitz and says back off, I'm serious! Then Fitz says I'm sorry Eli for everything, for the knife, everything. Eli then hesitates and says whatever. Eli then says "Lets go Clare. Are you coming?" She hesitates and says yes and they leave. In Jesus, Etc. (2), Clare receives several emails, consisting of Bible verses, prayers, and concern over Eli, that were sent early in the morning, leaving Clare troubled. She confronts Fitz at The Dot, and he asks about the emails and her relationship with Eli. She snaps they are doing fine, and that it isn't any of his business. Fitz explains that he was just looking out for a friend and sent the emails while he was bored at an Internet cafe, saying he couldn't sleep. Clare continues to question him, but he doesn't answer, as they are not "friends". Later, during a thunderstorm, Fitz shows up injured on Clare's doorstep, pitifully saying he has nowhere else to go. After being let in, he tells her he fell off his bike, showing huge bruises across his torso when taking off his hoodie for her to dry. Merely saying he got the bruises falling off his bike, Fitz asks if he can stay still the storm is over. Once the storm ends, Clare confronts him about what really happened, and Fitz reveals that his stepbrother, Steve, hates him, and the hatred has only got worse since he has been out of juvie. He is determined to save Steve, but he refuses to listen and eventually broke and beat Fitz up. Before he leaves with his now-dry hoodie, Fitz tells Clare that in juvie, he always relied on a part of his mind to make it through - Clare. Clare asks if his change is fake and he retorts that none of this is an act - it's all real. He admits he has feelings for her. She rejects his feelings, saying she loves Eli, and Eli loves her. Fitz snarls that Eli doesn't love anything, and he is messed up. Clare defends Eli, but Fitz claims that the two of them have a spiritual connection. Before he is about to leave, Eli appears at the door, and Fitz tries to make peace with Eli. However, Eli has nothing to say to him, and runs out, leaving a furious Clare, who hands him the phone and says to call Father Greg to pick him up. He is last seen leaving Clare's house with Father Greg. Trivia *Clare was going to go with Fitz to the dance, only to protect Eli. *Eli was jealous that Clare agreed to go to the dance with Fitz. *Eli and Fitz had an ongoing feud even before Fitz asked Clare to the dance. *Eli and Fitz wanted to date Clare. *Fitz threw Adam Torres, who is best friends with both Clare and Eli into a door with the help from Owen Milligan. Timeline *Start Up: All Falls Down (1) (1023) *Ended: Jesus, Etc. (2) (1038) * Reason: Fitz left with Father Greg and Eli told Clare to don't leave him. Gallery LOLNHDWKVJ.jpg Degrassi-episode-24-08.jpg Degrassi1037-7.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions